


小巷play

by cap_ci



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ci/pseuds/cap_ci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>结尾引用自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》</p></blockquote>





	小巷play

狡啮猛得踩了刹车，两个人在车里就这么互相撕咬起来，上衣的扣子很快就悉数散开。然而隔着座位终究太碍事。“下车。”狡啮哑着嗓子，打开身侧的车门。  
停车的狭窄巷子简直就是为偷情野合量身定制。两人边走边亲吻对方，仿佛得了皮肤饥渴症一般互相抚摸，当狡啮扯下槙岛的裤子蹂躏他手感良好的臀部想要突入时却被槙岛反握住手腕按到墙上，“我说过了，今天换我操你。”路灯的下槙岛暗金色的眸子染上了狂热的神色，亲吻的动作也愈发粗暴。  
狡啮试着挣扎了一下，未果，于是干脆放弃了。槙岛疯狂起来他也难以将其制服——反正无论谁做都一样疼。  
也一样爽。  
槙岛力道轻柔地吻着狡啮的唇角，含着讥诮的冷笑和从来都是直视别人明亮黎黑的眸子衬得狡啮格外冷峻却也格外性感。一只手狎玩着狡啮的性器，渗出的液体很快沾湿了手指，槙岛摸到狡啮身后，屈指插进去。干涩紧致柔软温暖，老天。  
亲吻已下延至胸口，槙岛用舌尖勾勒出肌肉优美的线条，湿漉漉的痕迹看起来非常淫靡，第二根手指伸进后穴的时候狡啮皱起眉语气不善，“快点儿进来，我没时间慢慢耗。”  
“真性急。”槙岛低声笑起来，拉起狡啮的一条腿环在腰上，早已勃起的阴茎如狡啮所愿，狠狠地顶进尚未充分开拓的紧致甬道。  
撕裂的痛感让狡啮的肌肉绷紧了，呈现出完美的轮廓，槙岛安抚地吻上狡啮的耳垂，一只手不忘安慰他因疼痛而疲软的性器，“放松点儿，长官，我可不想被你夹得早泄。”声音带上了浊重的喘息，槙岛待狡啮放松之后，毫不留情地抽送起来。  
那样粗暴的动作确乎和温情无关。狡啮蹙着眉，承受着最脆弱的部位被人蹂躏的痛楚。槙岛却不停地吻着他-或许用舔更为贴切，从眉心，到微颤的睫毛，再到线条笔直的鼻梁，轻巧的滑过狡啮微张的唇，低头啃咬他的不自觉吞咽是滑动的喉结。  
大概是疯了吧，他们两个，狡啮模模糊糊地想着，这样尖锐的痛感他竟然也觉出些许愉悦，然后他报复般地狠狠咬上对方的肩头，锋利的牙齿留下清晰的带着血丝的齿痕。  
在槙岛再一次戳到前列腺的时候快感终于还是来了，狡啮的高潮在意料之中却还是有些猝不及防，他低喘着射了，绞紧的内壁逼得槙岛在重重抽送几下之后也射了出来。  
“再来一发?”稍事休息之后槙岛笑得不怀好意。  
“今天没被操所以不太满足?”几乎是全裸地靠在墙上，狡啮勾起嘴角冷淡地笑，“别想就这么混过审讯。”  
“你明天不是轮休？”挑了挑眉，槙岛轻佻道，“本来想着去审讯室把你剥光了铐在椅子上，肯定很爽-”未完的话因躲避迎面挥来的拳头而被生生截断，狡啮的表情看不出是羞恼还是气愤-呵，二者也没什么差别。  
踌躇了一下，槙岛凑到狡啮耳边低语，“虽然本来不想告诉你真相折磨你一下，不过看在你今天这么配合的份儿上就算了。你在调查的事和我周围的人没关系，刚刚那些人的幕后大概才是真正的即得利益者。还有…”声音戛然而止，槙岛收回撑在狡啮身侧墙壁上的手，“我发现禁欲一段时间有助于提升快感和慎也你的热情度呢。”  
没有理会身后瞬间传来的风度尽失的粗鲁咒骂，槙岛一边提着裤子一边坐回车上，放在座位上的手机震动起来，槙岛按下接听，崔求成满含讥讽的留言传了出来:  
“我已经不想吐槽槙岛先生您别扭抵不过肉欲——文雅点说是爱情的行为，我认识的那个槙岛圣护大概已经在警局的美男计下彻底阵亡了，刚刚看到一段莎翁剧本的台词——您最爱拿来装逼的东西，送给你们这对奸夫淫夫再合适不过了。”  
槙岛听着随后自动播放起来的，明显是来自话剧表演录音的截取片段的慷慨男声，露出一个真正的，发自内心的愉快的笑容。

“啊！吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨！无中生有的一切！沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂妄，整齐的混乱，铅铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾，寒冷的火焰，憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠，否定的存在！”  
“我感到爱情正是这么一种东西。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾引用自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》


End file.
